Playing the Game of Thrones - HP & GOT
by amidalastucky
Summary: Juntar dos sagas que no pegan ni con cola es algo loco. En GOT el invierno se acerca, vienen caminantes blancos a joderlos a todos... En Harry Potter.. Voldemort viene con sus mortífagos a reinarlos a todos. En ese sentido no son muy diferentes. ¿Por qué no?
1. Capítulo uno: Jon Snow

**Jon Snow**

Paseaba por las afueras de Winterfell. El invierno estaba aquí, Jon era consciente de ello. Había cubrido todos los árboles y arbustos de nieve y escarcha. Jon pensaba en los buenos tiempos que había pasado con Robb por aquí. A pesar de ser el bastardo de la familia, lo había tratado como un Stark más. Incluso la frialdad de Catelyn Stark le reconfortaba cuando lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando pasaba enfrente suya. Bran cuando escalaba muros y torres de todo Winterfell, ese chico nunca paraba quieto. O a Arya, aquella chiquilla no era normal, al contrario que Sansa, se la pasaba viendo a los chicos luchar y si su padre le hubiera dejado, lo habría hecho, sin lugar a dudas. A Jon le gustaría saber que fue de ellos dos.  
A lo lejos, Jon vio una figura blanca que destacaba a lo lejos del cielo gris invernal de Winterfell. Era su fiel lobo, Ghost. Sus ojos rojos lo miraron de reojo. Jon sonrió al verlo por allí.  
\- ¡Ghost! ¡Ven aquí, chico! - gritó Jon, para atraer la atención del animal.  
Pero aquel lobo se limitó a girarse y se fue caminando en dirección contraria. Jon, dispuesto a seguirlo, corrió intentando seguir los pasos del animal. Le llevaba ventaja y Ghost, incluso caminando, era muy rápido. Cruzó varios árboles, apartándolos. Al fin encontró el pelaje blanco de su mascota, pasando de un camino a otro como si supiera a donde iba. Jon se dio cuenta Ghost le estaba guiando a algún lugar, pero no sabía donde.  
Después de atravesar aquel sitio, llegaron a otro libre de árboles. Todo se veía con claridad, desde la distancia. Jon se sorprendió mucho. Había pasado su vida en Winterfell, pero jamás había visto aquel lugar, incluso después de tanto tiempo. A lo lejos se veían las montañas del norte, más nevadas que nunca. Contemplando aquel lugar, divisó a su lobo blanco, de nuevo, y volvió a correr. Jon, muerto por la curiosidad de a donde lo llevaría aquel lugar tan alejado de Winterfell, lo siguió con rapidez. Allí no había árboles molestos por los que Jon deba apartar para que no le rocen la cara. Así que fue fácil seguir a Ghost.  
El lobo huargo bajó por una gran colina. Jon bajó también.  
Allí, había un hermoso lago. Había un árbol gigante, sus hojas se mojaban en el agua. El agua de aquel lago tenía un color negro, parecía tinta, pero Jon podía ver su reflejo. Las hojas del árbol eran de un color rojo otoñal y el tronco blanco. En el lago se podían ver muchas hojas rojizas flotando y cómo el lago estaba tapado por otros árboles que al lado del primero, eran diminutos.  
Jon, hipnotizado por el reflejo del cielo grisáceo en el agua. Vio un ciervo, pero, no era un ciervo normal, este parecía un espectro. Jon levantó la vista rápidamente. Tenía la forma de un ciervo, pero era de un color celeste y brillaba muchísimo. Ni siquiera parecía tener el tacto de un ciervo real.  
"Está claro, si lo toco, lo traspaso" - pensó.  
Estaba la idea de que fuera un fantasma o un espíritu o que se esté volviendo loco. Descartó lo último. Había visto caminantes blancos, gente muerta, zombies, comerse a personas y matarlas violentamente. Ver un espíritu debería ser algo normal para un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche, pero Jon no había visto nada igual, ni en leyendas. El ciervo caminaba como cualquier otro. Jon discutía en su mente si acercarse, salir corriendo o atacarlo. Ninguna parecía buena idea: si se acercaba, podría ser un animal salvaje y atacar a Jon, si salía corriendo, perdería la oportunidad de saber qué era eso, si lo atacaba, podría acabar perdiendo la batalla, dado que el ciervo estaba delante suyo y el animal debía ser consciente de que él estaba ahí, mirándolo.  
El viento norteño azotó a Jon en la cara y le entró un escalofrío gélido. El frío empezaba a subir y el ciervo seguía allí, indiferente de su presencia. Jon, en un momento de desesperación, dio un paso adelante. El ciervo giró la cabeza, no parecía asustado ni que fuera a correr en momentos. Jon aligeró el paso y se movió más hacia el animal. Este, siguió mirando a Jon con ojos curiosos.  
Cuando al fin, llegaron a estar cerca, Jon levantó la mano con cuidado, no quería asustarlo mucho, el ciervo parecía corresponder la caricia. Pero cuando Jon iba a rozar las orejas de aquel animal, emitió un sonido que no pudo oír con claridad. Se desvaneció en motas de su mismo color antes de que pudiera reaccionar a nada.  
Jon estaba entre sorprendido y extrañado. Las motas siguieron volando hasta llegar a una altura del cielo y ahí desaparecieron todas.  
Dio media vuelta de aquel lago y repitió el camino del que lo había guiado Ghost anteriormente. Al fin llegó a los bosques donde andaba en un principio, cerca de Winterfell, pensando en los dulces recuerdos del pasado.  
No lo podía creer ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Volvería alguna vez? O mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Jon había sufrido ataques de gente muerta de ojos azules pero jamás había oído o visto algo semejante. De las historias que les contaban de pequeños en Winterfell, ninguna se parecía. Jon intentó cuadrar lo que acababa de ver. El ciervo: era el animal del blasón de los Baratheon, pero, no parecía tener nada que ver, ciervos hay por todas partes. Renly Baratheon está muerto, Robert también y Stannis, antes de morir, había engendrado un hijo por el poder del señor de la luz, pero no tenía que ver con eso. ¿A caso estaba perdiendo el juicio como pensó en un principio? Mirándolo de algún modo, tendría sentido, tanto tiempo en la Guardia, matando caminantes y después de haber visto morir tanta gente cercana debería haber sido algo significativo ¿No? Aunque, Jon había oído escasas historias de algún vigilante que se haya vuelto loco. Aunque el podría ser el primero. Descartó otra vez aquella opción, mucha gente había caído en la locura, pero él no era una de ellas y si fuera así, lo sabría. Siguió buscando ideas de aquello, mientras regresaba a el castillo.  
A Jon se le ocurrió una idea. Muchas historias había oído de brujería, todas eran muy extrañas, sin duda. En muchas explicaban que se desconoce todos los hechizos y posibilidades de magia que puede realizar un mago o bruja. Jon pensó en la idea. ¿Y si el sonido que no pudo oír, fuera un mensaje que una bruja o brujo, quisieran mandar? La idea era precipitada, sin duda. A lo mejor el sonido ni siquiera era lo que el creía, a lo mejor fue un simple quejido. Pero ese sonido le había sonado muy... humano, si es que lo eran. En el caso de que fuera un mensaje, había muchas preguntas. ¿Y si el mensaje iba para él, Jon? ¿Iría para otra persona y él ha oído el mensaje en su lugar? ¿Qué significado tendría ese mensaje? No podría ser Alto Valyrio, había oído ese idioma muchas veces y no se parecía. Las posibilidades eran un simple quejido del ciervo o que dijera algo en un idioma de magos que no entendamos los que no sabemos de magia o quizá era una frase en Lengua común pero no se debió decir bien como para que se pudiera oír. Todo era muy confuso, y ahora, antes de que Jon se pudiera dar cuenta, vio que ya era muy tarde. Era de noche y debería de haberse quedado mucho tiempo pensando todo esto. Jon decidió dormir para pensar con más claridad y si tiene tiempo, pasarse por el mismo lugar. Por el momento necesitaba dormir, aquella mañana estuvo haciendo trabajos como Rey y después esto. Estaba muy agotado y se fue a dormir. A pesar del sueño, Jon no pudo evitar soñar haciendo teorías e ideas para aquel ciervo que acababa de ver.


	2. Capítulo dos: Albus Dumbledore

**Mientras, en Hogwarts...**

Dumbledore estaba en la sala de profesores. Estaba solo. Albus no era idiota, sabía que algo malo pasaba en el mundo mágico. Albus aún no había visto nada ni a nadie que haya salido alterado, pero pronto sería así. Lo había notado por el hecho de que ayer, Harry Potter, uno de sus alumnos, con 14 años, dice haber hecho un patronus, pero no sabe donde se encuentra ni nada. Normalmente, cuando un mago hace un patronus, suele saber a donde se dirige y para que. Potter explica que le había puesto un mensaje y que su patronus era un ciervo plateado. En extrañas circunstancias, un mago no sabe donde se encuentra el patronus que acaba de enviar. Albus se dio cuenta de esto hace una semana. Por lo que ha descubierto, alguien o algo, ha abierto una especie de portal que lleva a un mundo paralelo, diferente al nuestro común. Puede estar en otra época, incluso puede ser una extraña fantasía. Albus no sabe quien ha hecho esto, es necesario saber qué clase de magia ha utilizado para saber en que problemas nos hemos metido. Magia negra es la primera opción, aunque se duda de que pueda ser un mortífago. ¿Para qué necesita un mortífago un mundo paralelo? Antes Albus debería saber de qué trata ese otro mundo para investigarlo a fondo. Está muy preocupado, lo ha hablado con Severus, ya que él tiene experiencia con las artes oscuras. Después de haber hablado sobre el tema, hasta su más fiel Severus, desconoce el mundo, pero según las explicaciones, hay un objeto que los ayudaría a interceptar el mundo que se ha abierto. Será fácil saber el mundo, ya que si hubiera más mundos paralelos abiertos en otras partes del mundo de magia, se sabría desde hace mucho. Lo difícil era encontrar aquel objeto para poder saberlo. Así que, Albus se ha puesto a investigar sobre ese objeto del que le ha hablado el profesor Snape. Aún no se sabe lo que puede llegar a ser, a si que Albus cuenta con la ayuda de todos los profesores. Y si es necesario, se lo confiará a un gran alumno, aunque, eso sería en un momento de verdadera desesperación. Se encuentra leyendo " _Objetos mágicos"_ Una guía para ayudarle encontrar aquello que le ayude a saber que clase de mundo es el que se ha abierto. Albus, concentrado en su lectura, miró al frente al ver, que alguien había picado a la puerta.

-Pasa - Dijo Dumbledore.

El chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas con sus gafas, apareció en la puerta.

\- Hola, Harry - dijo Dumbledore al verlo entrar - ¿Quieres algún dulce, chico?

\- No, gracias, profesor Dumbledore - Harry dio un paso adelante.

-Siéntate, muchacho.

Harry tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente a Albus.

-¿Qué necesitas? - sonrió Albus con amabilidad.

\- Verá, quiero saber que ha ocurrido con el patronus que conjuré.- dijo Harry.

\- Bueno, si es lo que quieres saber, siempre y cuando es tu patronus el que desapareció. Es normal que quieras saberlo. - dijo Albus, mirándolo desde sus míticas gafas de media luna.- Creemos que son artes oscuras, las que han hecho desaparecer tu patronus de una manera inexplicable.

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo han hecho desaparecer sin que yo me entere?

\- No ha desaparecido, exactamente, ha sido expulsado a otro mundo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Otro... mundo? ¿Cómo?

\- Verás, Harry, se ha abierto un portal a otro mundo. No sabemos donde, cuando ni que mundo es. Pero se ha abierto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Y cómo sabe que mi patronus está ahí dentro?

\- Lo he notado, puedo sentir una magia no-bienvenida en Hogwarts. Tu patronus está ahí, por que tu magia se encuentra ahí dentro.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que se encuentra ahí dentro?

\- Que, al concentrar tus recuerdos felices en tu patronus por magia y que este ande en un mundo que no es el tuyo puede alternar muchas cosas. Ahora mismo tu patronus está atrapado en ese otro mundo, y como no está conectado contigo desde ese mundo, no puede desaparecer y tu no puedes hacer nada para que lo haga desde aquí.

\- Eso explica por qué no puedo hacerlo desaparecer ni saber qué hace ni dónde está. ¿Han encontrado algo sobre el lugar en el que se encuentra el portal y a dónde lleva?

\- No, pero Severus me ha contado de un objeto que puede localizar el portal, lo que no sé es cuál es.

\- Yo.. podría ayudar, profesor Dumbledore. Mis amigos Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y yo podemos hacer algo, lo que sea, podemos intentar localizar ese portal.

\- Lo mejor es que se encarguen los profes, Harry, no quiero poneros en peligro. Como ves, el problema no es que tu patronus esté ahí dentro, si no que puede alternar muchas cosas el hecho de que ese portal esté por ahí sin ni siquiera saber quién lo ha abierto o que hay dentro. ¿Entiendes lo grave que es la situación? No quiero meter en peligro a tres alumnos solo por que no los mate su curiosidad. Los profesores podremos encargarnos de esto perfectamente. Tres alumnos de tercero, no. Créeme que lo solucionaremos y podremos encontrar la raíz de esto.

\- Vale, profesor Dumbledore... - dijo Harry, algo decepcionado, aunque parecía que el brillo de sus ojos nunca desaparece.- Antes de irme, profesor Dumbledore... ¿Hay alguna idea sobre ese objeto misterioso que puede guiarlos al portal?- inquirió, curioso.

\- Bueno, hemos especulado algo, se me olvidaba decirte. Hemos pensado que es una brújula, solo que en vez de marcar el norte, sur, este, oeste, marca dónde puede estar el portal.

\- ¿Alguna idea de dónde se encuentra esa brújula?

\- Es difícil encontrarla en cualquier tienda o sitio. Lo más probable es que el Ministerio tenga una o que haya alguna tienda secreta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sobre la brújula. Te mantendré informado, siempre que pueda decírtelo, claro.

\- Claro, muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore, volveré a mi sala común.- dijo Harry y se fue con un brillo en los ojos.

Albus, después de tanto tiempo, sabía que con ese pelo y esas gafas, a dormir sería lo último que haría. Tal y como lo haría James.


	3. Capítulo tres: Harry Potter

**Sala común de Gryffindor**

 **Hermione, Ron y Harry.**

\- Chicos, debemos encontrar esa brújula y encontrar ese portal. Con ayuda de Neville, Luna y Ginny. - dijo Harry con los ojos iluminados como diamantes.

\- Pero Harry, ya has oído lo que ha dicho Dumbledore. Los profesores lo van a hacer todo. No nos metamos.- dijo Hermione.

\- Hermione tiene razón, Harry. ¿Por qué te empeñas en esto? Ni siquiera tiene que ver con nosotros.- señaló Ron.

\- Me gustaría saber que ocurre, es mi patronus el que desapareció. - inquirió Harry.

\- Pero tu patronus da igual, ya desaparecerá cuando encuentren esa brújula y cierren el portal - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Pero no tenéis curiosidad de saber que pasa? Además, aunque Dumbledore me dijo que me diría todo en cuanto lo consiguieran, estoy casi seguro de que no me dirán nada. Pensadlo, obra por artes oscuras... ¿Y si tiene que ver con Voldemort? - un escalofrío recorrió a Ron y Hermione - Debería avisar a Sirius de esto.

\- ¿Solo quieres encontrar la brújula... por curiosidad...? - dijo Ron en todo burlón.

\- Curiosidad no, exactamente, ¿nunca habéis sentido eso que cuando alguien te dice no lo hagas, lo haces?

\- Harry, ese es nuestro tipo de vida - dijo Hermione

\- Bueno, pienso encontrar esa brújula cueste lo que cueste. Si los mortífagos están detrás de esto, más razones aún. Seguramente Dumbledore no nos deje, así que habrá que meterse a escondidas.

\- Pero los profes tienen vigilada toda la zona y dudo mucho que haya ningún libro que explique sobre la brújula - observó Hermione - A no ser que vayamos a la..

-... Sección Prohibida... - continuó Harry con una sonrisa.- Entonces ¿A qué esperamos? Vamos.

\- ¿Ahora? Harry, tengo sueño, ¿No puede ser mañana? - se quejó Ron.

\- Estaremos perdiendo el tiempo, además ¿Quieres ir mañana por la mañana, a vista de todo el mundo? - dijo Harry mientras sacaba del baúl su Capa Invisible.

\- Bueno... vale ... - dijo Ron, rendido, mientras los tres se metían en la capa invisible directos a la biblioteca.

 **Al salir de la Sala Común**

\- Ouch, me has pisado Ron...- se quejó Hermione.

\- Lo siento, esta capa se nos hace muy pequeña - dijo Ron.

\- Silencio, Filch nos va a oír. - dijo Harry.

Caminaron por los pasillos con El Mapa del Merodeador vigilando de que Filch no los pillara. Al llegar a la Biblioteca, traspasaron a la Sección Prohibida y se pusieron a rebuscar en las estanterías. Un tiempo después, Hermione gritó:

-¡Chicos, creo que he encontrado algo! - dijo Hermione, emocionada.

Los tres chicos rodearon el libro que señaló la chica y se pusieron a leer.

" _La brújula de mundos_

 _Esta brújula no es como cualquier otra, esta señala los portales a mundos paralelos abiertos en un mundo de magia. Es fácil de encontrar pero es difícil utilizarla. Hay pocas en el mundo y muchas de ellas suelen tenerlas los elfos, ellos saben sobre objetos mágicos. Aunque es muy difícil sonsacarle a un elfo dónde se encuentra, ya que hay muchas escondidas por elfos. Para utilizarla solo deberéis seguir las indicaciones y os llevará al portal del mundo paralelo que haya..."_

\- Eso quiere decir que hay brújulas en muchos lugares, pero necesitamos un elfo que nos guíe a una de ellas.- dijo Ron.

\- Podemos ir a las cocinas, ahí hay muchos elfos que trabajan en ellas.- observó Hermione.

\- ¡Si, podemos ir a ver a Dobby!- Harry sonrió de alegría al pensar de volver a ver a su viejo amigo.

 **En las cocinas**

Al llegar, no fue difícil encontrar al elfo vestido mas pintoresco, con calcetines de distintos colores.

\- ¡Dobby! - gritó Harry yendo hacia él.

\- ¡Harry Potter! - gritó Dobby al verlo - ¡Cuánto tiempo, Harry Potter! ¿Has visto los calcetines que llevo, Harry Potter?

\- Sí, Sí, Dobby... pero quería pedirte un favor... - dijo Harry.

\- ¡Decidme que queréis, Harry Potter! ¡Y Dobby os lo concederá! - gritó Dobby, lleno de alegría.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre "La brújula de mundos"? - preguntó Harry.

Dobby cambió su expresión de alegría a una algo más seria.

\- ¿La brújula de mundos? Sí, la conozco. Es un tesoro para los elfos, la esconden en lugares para que los humanos no puedan robárselas.

\- Pues... necesitamos una - dijo Harry.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Aquí vino el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore a pedir una, también!

Los profesores se habían adelantado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y a dónde ha ido, Dobby?

\- Pues, hace algunos minutos se ha ido al Bosque Prohibido con Minerva Mcgonagall, Hagrid y Severus Snape.

Harry, Hermione y Ron, no perdieron tiempo. Se despidieron de Dobby, le dieron las gracias y salieron corriendo al bosque prohibido hasta encontrar la luz de tres varitas iluminadas.

\- ¡Lumos! - gritaron los tres y sus varitas se iluminaron.

\- Es algo tarde... salir al bosque prohibido... hace frío y... - Ron solo se quejaba.

\- Shhh... Calla, Ron - le dijo Hermione mientras seguían a los profes.

-...¿Es por aquí, Severus? - la voz de Dumbledore se hizo presente.

\- Si, creo que sí. Eso dice la brújula. - dijo la voz de Snape.

\- ¿Estamos cerca? - dijo la voz de Mcgonagall.

\- Sí, la energía del portal está cada vez más cerca - dijo Snape.

\- Entonces, continuemos, no debemos perder tiempo - dijo Dumbledore, rápidamente.

Caminaron durante 5 minutos, Ron, Harry y Hermione en su capa invisible. Eran conscientes de que Dumbledore podrían descubrirlos, pero parecía muy concentrado con la brújula.

De repente, llegaron a una parte del bosque libre de árboles. En el centro había una luz dorada que dolían los ojos de solo fijar su vista en ella dos segundos. Estaba muy escondida entre los árboles, por eso no se veía con claridad.

\- ¡Esto es... el portal al otro mundo! - dijo Mcgonagall, asombrada.

-Si... es más grande de lo que pensaba... eso quiere decir que será más difícil cerrarlo. - observó Snape.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - gritó Dumbledore. Era la primera vez que Harry oía maldecir algo a Dumbledore.- ¡Esto podría tragarse todo Hogwarts! Lo mejor será utilizar ya ese hechizo para detenerlo.- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Digamos el hechizo - dijo Snape.

-Occidentali usque ad occasum solis - empezaron todos.

\- ¿Que están diciendo? - preguntó Ron, en voz baja.

\- Es el hechizo para cerrar portales. Es necesario mucho poder mágico para realizarlo - explicó Hermione.

\- ¡Nunca veremos como es ese mundo! - lamentó Harry.

\- Et consurgent ad orientem - continuaron los tres magos.- Donec fluvios aridam ... - estas últimas las repitieron varias veces.

\- ¡Están a punto de decir la frase final! Si de verdad quieres ver ese mundo, deberemos detenerlos - inquirió Hermione.

Harry, en un impulso, gritó:

\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa! - un destello aterrizó en una roca, que la levantó y cayó enfrente de Dumbledore, Snape y Mcgonagall.

\- ¿Qué demo...? - preguntó Snape hasta que se giró y vio a los tres muchachos, se les había caído la capa.- ¡Potter, Granger, Weasley!

\- Chicos... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que hacéis aquí? ¡Iros inmediatamente! - gritó Mcgonagall.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Queríamos ver que había más allá del portal! - dijo Harry

\- ¡Eso no justifica nada! ¡Estáis aquí a mitad de la noche, siguiendo a profesores y acabáis de interrumpirles un encantamento!

\- Detente, Severus. Lo de estos chicos solo era curiosidad, nunca quisieron fastidiarnos nada. Entiendo que queráis saber que había más allá, yo también quiero saberlo - interrumpió Dumbledore.- Pero es demasiado peligroso poneros en peligro en ese mundo.- observó.- además, solo traería problemas tenerlo abierto por más tiempo.

-¡Pero ustedes pueden acompañarnos y podéis poner un hechizo para evitar que haga daño aunque siga abierto! - inquirió Harry.

\- Lo siento, chaval, nosotros no podemos cruzar allí.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- En primer lugar, somos profesores de Howgarts, tenemos que dar clases y no podemos dejar el colegio desatendido.- dijo Snape- En segundo lugar, no hay hechizos para que este portal no cause daño alguno estando abierto, Potter. Y váyase, si no quiere perder más puntos de los que su casa ha perdido ya por su culpa. - finalizó, frío.

-No, Severus - interrumpió Dumbledore - si que hay un hechizo, yo sé cual es.

\- ¡Entonces utilícelo y vamos! - dijo Harry.

\- Puedo utilizarlo, chico, pero somos profesores, como dice Severus, no podemos dejar el colegio ni tampoco tres chicos sueltos por un mundo que desconocemos. - dijo Dumbledore.

\- Espera, Albus... - dijo Mcgonagall - yo puedo acompañarlos. Pueden traerse a la señorita Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom. Los oí en la Sala Común. Mis clases de Transformaciones puede darlas un suplente, hay muchos. Estarán bajo mi protección y podremos aprovecharla como si fuera una excursión de Gryffindors.

\- Me parece espléndido, Minerva. Si los chicos están de acuerdo... - dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¡Si! - gritaron todos, emocionados.

\- Bueno, pues, que así sea.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable, Mcgonagall reía pero Snape miraba con una mueca de desagrado a los tres chicos.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Harry Potter

\- _Veni, et non malum_ \- decía Dumbledore sujetando la varita con firmeza - _Patefacio mane. Non nocebunt, patefacio mane._

El portal pareció sufrir algún efecto y una ráfaga de luz celeste calló sobre este. El portal no estaba cerrado, temporalmente, parecía que el portal no haría daño por el momento.

\- Muy bien, tenéis tres días. Es el hechizo más poderoso que he podido hacer. Aprovechar está oportunidad, chicos.- dijo Dumbledore.

Ginny, Luna y Neville habían llegado para unirse.

\- ¿Esto es seguro? - preguntó Neville.

\- Debería - dijo Harry. Neville tragó saliva.

\- Me encantan estas cosas, los misterios, pensar que nos encontraremos más allá... - dijo Luna con voz soñadora.

\- Sí, lo veo divertido, aunque es algo arriesgado.- dijo Ginny.

\- Noo, que va, solo es que no sabemos que hay más allá, si puede ser algo mortal o no, a lo mejor quedamos encerrados allí para siempre - decía Ron en tono sarcástico - o a lo mejor...-

\- Cállate, Ronald. - le interrumpió Hermione.

\- Entonces.. si estamos todos listos ... - empezó Mcgonagall

\- ¿Lo estamos? - preguntó Harry al equipo.

\- Si - contestaron todos

\- Entonces... allá vamos - dijo Mcgonagall adentrándose en aquel portal.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - dijo una voz chillona de un chico.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. No entendían quién era. Se giraron y vieron un pelo rubio y un uniforme verde y blanco. Draco Malfoy había aparecido en el Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¿Que demonios haces aquí? - preguntó Hermione, irritada.

\- El profesor Snape me llamó hace rato... me dijo que ibais a hacer una "aventura" en otro mundo y bueno, Mcgonagall llamó a sus Gryffindors y Snape ha traído a su Slytherin- sonrió mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Todos miraron a Snape, que sonreía, satisfecho.

-No, Malfoy, no puedes... - continuó Ron pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

\- Weasley, esto es una excursión, que al mismo tiempo será para descubrir que se esconde tras este portal. Puede ser algo inofensivo pero al haber sido hecho con magia negra, puede ser peligroso, así que no tenéis que ser todos amigos aquí. El señor Malfoy puede acompañaros.

Draco sonrió, complacido. Todos se quejaron.

\- ¡No puede ser! -se quejó Ginny- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer compañerismo con este?

\- ¡Weasley! - Mcgonagall le envió una mirada severa.

\- Bueno, si no queréis añadirme en esta aventura, me temo que tendré que decírselo a mi padre... ya sabéis... es amigo de un importante miembro del Ministerio de Magia. Como no me dejéis, posiblemente tendréis todo el peso del Ministerio sobre Hogwarts... - su sonrisa cada vez era más visible. Harry estallaba de ira.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Si quieres venir con nosotros tendrás que sobrevivir con o sin nuestra ayuda! ¡Nos da igual que estés en problemas! ¿Entendido? ¡Aunque tu vida corra peligro solo podrás depender de la profesora Mcgonagall!

\- Bueno, vosotros me dais igual, teniendo a una profesora. Es decir, inútiles como vosotros no podrían salvarme... creo que se cuidarme solito, Potter.

\- ¡Pero a la hora de luchar eres un cobarde, Malfoy! - debatió Neville con los dientes apretados.

\- ¡No sabes de que hablas, Longbottom! Podría contigo y con tu pandilla si quisiera.

\- ¡Dejen ya de pelear, por favor! ¡Estáis delante del director Dumbledore! - riñó Mcgonagall.

\- Oh no, Minerva, yo ya me iba. Suerte en vuestro viaje, chicos - Dumbledore se fue a paso lento hasta Hogwarts y Snape lo siguió en silencio. Antes de irse, Snape se giró, mirando a Harry especialmente.

\- Como vea que alguien trata mal a mi alumno, se las verá conmigo en la clase de Pociones ¿Entendido? Y esto va por todos vosotros - dijo sin apartar la vista de Harry. Y se fue.

\- Ah, chicos, se me olvidaba una cosa. Ya que estaréis tres días, os recomiendo llevar algo o escribir cartas a vuestros seres queridos sobre esto.- explicó Mcgonagall.

Draco Malfoy se fue en silencio a la Sala de Slytherin, seguramente a escribir una carta y guardar cosas. El grupo Gryffindor fue a escribir cartas también y guardar ropa por si a caso.

\- Chicos, yo voy a enviar una carta, vuelvo enseguida.- dijo Harry.

Harry pensaba escribir una carta a Sirius, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se dirigió a la lechucería.

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" pensó Harry mirando la pluma y el papel en blanco.

"Ya sé"

Hizo una carta explicando todo lo sucedido y añadió...

 _"Me gustaría que pudieras venir con nosotros a ver este mundo, seguramente allí nadie te vería y podríamos estar juntos, el problema es que viene Malfoy... no se cómo aguantaremos estos tres días. Por lo demás, cuándo volvamos o si veo oportunidad, te enviaré otra carta._

 _Adiós, Harry Potter"_

"Así está bien" se dijo a sí mismo.

Dobló la carta y se la puso en las patas a Hedwing.

\- Envíaselo a Sirus Black ¿entiendes? Vuela, pequeña... - dijo Harry a Hedwing mientras volaba por el cielo hasta perderla en la lejanía.

 **De vuelta al Bosque Prohibido**

\- Ya habéis vuelto - dijo Mcgonagall viendo al Slytherin, los Gryffindors y a la Ravenclaw llegar de entre los árboles.

\- ¿Usted ya ha enviado las cartas que quería y recogido lo que necesitaba, profesora? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Sí ¿vosotros también? - preguntó.

\- Sí - asintieron todos excepto Malfoy, que parecía pasar un poco de todo.

\- Recordad, el pasar por un portal no es agradable. Sujetaros entre vosotros hasta aterrizar en tierra firme. ¿Entendido? - dijo Mcgonagall.

\- Sí - contestaron todos, que, como siempre, excepto Malfoy, que seguía pasando de todo.

Subieron a aquel portal de destellos dorados. Todos se sujetaron entre ellos para permanecer unidos al pasar. Incluso Malfoy se agarró a Ginny a la hora de pasar.

Todo se tornó negro. Fue más o menos por que Harry había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, con miedo a que le entrara algo. Harry sintió dolor en el trasero... estaban en tierra firme. Abrió los ojos.

Ginny había caído encima de Malfoy, Hermione estaba agarrada al tobillo de Ron. Luna estaba al lado de Neville, ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- ¡Apártate de encima mío, traidora de sangre! - gritó Malfoy empujando a Ginny.

\- ¡HEY! ¡Déjala en paz! - gritó Harry corriendo hacia ella.

-Eh... por cierto.. ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Ron.

Estaban en una especie de ciudad con un gran castillo. El mar estaba rojizo y hacía una brisa veraniega muy agradable.

\- Es un lugar muy bonito y agradable... pero no parece ser nuestra época - señaló Hermione, mirando a gente vestidos de campesinos.

\- Que fantástico... es todo esto - dijo Luna, fascinada.

\- Si, si, solo hay un pequeño problema. ¡Mcgonagall no está! - dijo Neville, asustado.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

Mcgonagall no estaba.

\- ¡Oh Dios, no! ¿¡Que haremos ahora!? ¡No tenemos a ningún profesor! ¡Estamos perdidos en un mundo que ni siquiera conocemos! - dijo Hermione poniéndose las manos en la cara.

\- ¡Seguro que todo es por vuestra culpa! ¡Habéis sido vosotros! ¡Asquerosas ratas de alcantarilla! - gimió Malfoy, asustado.

\- ¿Y dónde está el Malfoy que decía antes "Yo puedo con tu pandilla" eh? - dijo Harry, en tono burlón.

\- Deberíamos relajarnos, lo primero de todo. Intentemos analizar cuándo y en dónde estamos. Con suerte solo serán muggles... - dijo Ginny.

\- Ginny tiene razón, podríamos intentar preguntar a la gente.- razonó Hermione.- también podríamos disfrazarnos de campesinos, sería raro estar vestidos tan modernos.

-Sí, claro, a lo mejor hay gente peligrosa por ahí: asesinos... por ejemplo. Es una idea - dijo Ron, preocupado.

\- A ver, para empezar, ¿Dónde habrá ido a parar Mcgonagall? - tranquilizó Neville.

\- No tengo ni idea, solo sé que estamos en un grave problema - se quejó Malfoy.

\- Deja de quejarte y di algo que nos ayude un poco, por una vez - discutió Harry.

\- Para empezar necesitamos un disfraz de campesinos y preguntar a la gente por este lugar...- dijo Hermione

\- ...andar con cuidado. En estas ciudades puede haber todo tipo de gente, llevemos la varita siempre a mano. Pero por si a caso, no mostremos mucha magia. Pueden ser muggles y lo mejor es no asustar mucho. Se nota que están en una era medieval - observó Ron.

\- ...también buscar a Mcgonagall - dijo Neville - estoy seguro, ella entró con nosotros. A lo mejor hubo un problema y fue enviada a otro lugar de este mundo.

-... ¡pero como dijo Dumbledore! Este sitio fue abierto por artes oscuras, no sabemos quién ni por qué. Pero seguramente un mortífago ha abierto este lugar y a lo mejor se encuentra aquí para hacer algo. Quizá fue el mismísimo Voldemort - dijo Harry. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al decir ese nombre.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡He encontrado ropa de campesinos! ¡Hay suficientes para nosotros! - dijo Ginny. Todos la siguieron y se pusieron esa ropa por encima de la normal. Consistía en trajes de tela, para las chicas, eran vestidos, no eran muy elegantes pero parecían encajar con la era. Los de hombre, eran simples trajes de cuerpo entero plateados.

\- Esto estará bien - dijo Hermione.

-Preguntemos a la gente.. recordad - dijo Luna.

-Sí, por favor y salgamos cuanto antes de aquí - se quejó nuevamente Malfoy. Harry rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Cállate ya, Malfoy! - gritaron todos a la vez.

\- Humm, disculpe. - preguntó Hermione a una mujer que fregaba el suelo de la entrada de un hogar.

\- ¿Sí, ricura? - dijo la señora.

\- ¿Podría decirnos que lugar es este?

\- Oh ¿Es vuestra primera vez en Westeros? - preguntó.

\- Sí. - contestó Hermione sin entender.

\- Debéis de venir de Essos. ¿No?

\- Sí - volvió a asentir sin entender nada.

\- Bueno, esto es Desembarco Del Rey. Aquí viven el rey y su familia, como habréis oído alguna vez.

-Hmm, gracias. - Hermione le sonrió y se fue dónde el grupo.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Harry.

-Esto se llama Desembarco Del Rey. Aquí vive el rey de todo. Está situado en un continente llamado Westeros, debe de ser. Hay más continentes, al parecer. Encontrar a Mcgonagall será imposible.- dijo Hermione preocupada.

\- Ya sabía yo que con Gryffindors todo iría mal.- añadió egoísta Draco Malfoy.

\- Yo soy Ravenclaw - dijo Luna.

\- Sí, lo que sea- dijo Malfoy, ignorándola.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? - preguntó Neville.

\- Haremos lo que hacen aquí - siguió Harry - Resulta ser un mundo medieval. **Haremos lo que ellos quieran que hagamos.**


	5. Capítulo cinco: Cersei & Harry POV'S

**Cersei Lannister**

Después de la muerte de su hijo Tommen y la explosión que causó en el Septo de Baelor matando a Margaery Tyrell junto a su abuelo, hermano y todo el Septón Supremo. Cersei estaba intranquila. Desde que había sido coronada Jaime la ignoraba. Cersei pensó que sería por todo lo que ha hecho. Jaime habrá pensando que se le ha escapado de las manos. Pero no. Cersei, hundida en sus pensamientos, no oyó el _toc, toc_ de la puerta.

-Pase -dijo Cersei.

-Su Majestad...- Qyburn entró por la puerta. Qyburn era el consejero de Cersei.

-¿Que ocurre, Qyburn? -preguntó Cersei.

-Hay varios campesinos que exigen veros.

-¿Y a mi que más me da? -respondió una irritada Cersei.

-Entiendo que os importe más bien poco lo que necesiten unos plebeyos. Dicen que es algo importante.

-Muy bien. Iré a verlos. Si llega a ser una tontería, que los guardias se los lleven.

-Sí, su majestad.- dijo Qyburn, con una reverencia se fue de la habitación, guiando a Cersei dónde habían llegado aquellos campesinos.

 **Sala del trono**

Al llegar, Cersei vio a varios chicos y dos chicas. Una de ellas era pelirroja, la otra rubia, un chico era pelirrojo, también, con muchas pecas, otro era rubio, uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño y el último llevaba gafas, un pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué demonios queréis? -dijo Cersei sentándose en el trono con elegancia.

-Hmm...- comenzó el chico de ojos verdes- Yo soy Harry Potter y...-iba a decir, hasta que el rubio les interrumpió.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, debéis de ser la reina de aquí.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, yo soy la reina de los Siete Reinos -dijo Cersei con aburrimiento.

-¿Los Siete Reinos? -susurraron entre ellos.

-Aún no me habéis dicho que queréis- dijo Cersei- como no sea algo importante, exigiré que os vayáis.

-Venimos de otro mundo- dijo un pelirrojo.

-¡Ronald!- le gritó la chica de pelo castaño y le dio una colleja.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablan estos? -preguntó Cersei, ya enfadada.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Nosotros... venimos de otro lugar muy lejano que no son los Siete Reinos en los que vivís! -gritó Harry Potter.

-¿Un lugar que no sean los siete reinos...? ¡Estos campesinos han perdido el juicio! - gritó Cersei.

-¡No hemos perdido el juicio! - se quejó la chica pelirroja.

\- Nosotros hemos llegado de otro lugar más lejano a los Siete Reinos - intentó explicar el chico de pelo castaño.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya he perdido mucho tiempo con vosotros! ¡GUARDIAS! - Cersei se levantó y se fue.

Cinco guardias con una armadura escarlata y un león bordado en el pecho de esta llegaron y cogieron a los chicos llevándolos a fuera del castillo.

Cersei se extrañó de los raros que estaban los campesinos.

 **Harry Potter**

-¡Nos han echado! - se quejó Hermione.

\- ¡Todo por culpa de Weasley! ¡Él ha gritado que éramos de otro mundo! - dijo Malfoy - ¿A quién se le ocurre...?

\- ¡EH! No me eches toda la culpa a mí ¿vale? - dijo Ron enfadado.

\- ¡Yo lo tenía todo bajo control y vas tú a estropearlo todo! - gritó Malfoy, irritado.

\- ¡Calmaros, por favor! - suplicó Harry.- ¡No estamos en condiciones!

\- Haced caso a Harry... - dijo Ginny.

\- ¡Claro! Como es tu "novio" ahora haces todo lo que el dice por que estás loquita por sus huesos. ¿No es así?- se burló Malfoy.

\- ¡Cállate y déjala en paz! - gritó Ron.

\- ¿O que? - dijo Malfoy. Ron se echó encima de él con las intenciones de meterle puñetazos. Hermione, Ginny y Luna intentaron separaros.

\- ¡Alto! - gritó Harry- ¡No os peleéis, por favor! ¡Es lo último que necesitamos! - suplicó Harry.

\- Malfoy, tu deja de amenazar a todo el que te encuentres y sé paciente ¿vale? - dijo Neville.

\- Cierra el pico Longbottom, Potter. Yo me largo de aquí. Parezco ser la única persona que lleva la razón aquí, la única que sabe controlar la situación - escupió Malfoy - Vosotros ir al norte y yo iré al este ¿vale?

Nadie dijo nada mientras veían a Malfoy alejarse por la lejanía.

-¡Malfoy! ¡MALFOY! - gritó Harry pero ni caso le hizo.

\- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? - se quejó Hermione- No tenemos a Mcgonagall y ahora Malfoy se ha ido...

-Un estorbo menos - dijo Ron en todo burlón.

\- Ha dicho que vayamos al norte - repitió Luna.

\- Sí, pero no sabemos cómo.- dijo Harry- Él se va a ir al este.

-Podemos robar una barca o pedirla..- propuso Ginny.

-¡No somos ladrones, Ginny! -dijo Hermione, horrorizada- ¿Que clase de vida tienes tu con tus hermanos Weasley?

\- ¡Hey! ¡No todo es nuestra culpa! - se quejó Ron.

\- Pero Ginny tiene razón...Cojamos una barca o algo...- dijo Harry.

\- Tardaremos meses en ir al norte - dijo Neville.

\- ¿Os olvidáis de que tenemos varitas...? - dijo Ginny y puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo obvio.

\- ¡AH! ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Ron.

-Podemos aparecernos - propuso Harry.

\- Es buena idea, pero no sabemos donde aterrizaremos - dijo Hermione.

\- Probemos - dijo Harry.

Solo fue desaparecer y aparecer en mitad de un bosque lleno de nieve y nieve.

-¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE FRÍO! -exclamó Ron.

\- ¿Q-q-q-que lugar es este, Harry? - preguntó Hermione, tiritando de frío.

\- No lo sé... debe ser el norte - dijo Harry, congelado.

\- Chicos... a lo lejos hay un castillo - señaló Luna a lo lejos, detrás de algunos árboles.

\- ¿Vamos allí? -preguntó Neville.

\- No sabemos si es seguro ¿Y si todos son igual de egoístas que aquella reina? - dijo Ron.

\- Lo dudo, Ron. Deberíamos ir por si a caso. A lo mejor son buena gente y nos ayudan -dijo Ginny.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo? "Oh, lo siento, hemos llegado desde un portal y no sabemos qué sitio es este"- dijo Ron, burlón.

\- Vamos, Ron.- dijo Harry, molesto.- Deja de quejarte, pareces Malfoy. Ron lo miró, ofendido.

\- ¡Eso es un insulto, Harry! -gritó.

\- Vale, iremos allí, pero necesitamos más ropa. Hace mucho más frío que en Desembarco - dijo Ginny.

\- Sí, entonces, vamos. Debemos encontrar a Mcgonagall, si no, no podremos encontrar a quién está detrás de todo esto.- dijo Harry

-Pensaba que habíamos venido aquí por curiosidad - dijo Luna.

\- También. Quiero saber quién se esconde detrás de esto. Dije que quería ver este mundo por curiosidad. Los profesores lo permitieron, pero también necesitamos saber si un mortífago está detrás de esto- dijo Harry- Y saber por qué ha elegido este lugar y con qué fin. A lo que voy, hay muchas cosas que seguramente Dumbledore no nos ha dicho.- suspiró.- Malfoy se ha ido y no tenemos a Mcgonagall.

-Entonces ¿estamos aquí para saber quién está detrás de todo esto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, creo que es plan de Voldemort - un escalofrío recorrió a todos- y Dumbledore lo sabe.

-Pues, seguramente nos hemos metido en un lío- dijo Ginny- Pero adivinaremos quién está detrás de esto, como tu dices.

-Sí, por el momento, intentaremos contactar con los que viven en ese castillo.- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, sin rodeos- dijo Harry.

Los chicos caminaron, algo congelados, por la nieve, pisando fuerte por lo dura que estaba la escarcha. El suelo se llenó de las huellas de los jóvenes que iban hacia aquel misterioso gran castillo con banderas y estandartes de un extraño dibujo de un gris **lobo huargo**.


	6. Capítulo seis: Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Después de haber abandonado a Potter y a sus amigos, Draco se dirigió al este, como dijo, sin que le siguieran. Se apareció en el este, encontró un lugar llamado Rocadragón. Era una isla con un castillo de roca que parecía en ruinas, con estatuas de dragón algo desgastadas, ya. Un rugido rompió los pensamientos de Draco. Una sombra se hizo presente encima de él. Giró su cabeza hasta mirar arriba. No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Un dragón azabache pasaba por el cielo, le seguían uno verde y otro anaranjado. No pudo evitar asustarse. ¿Qué hacían tres dragones allí? ¿No está prohibido criar dragones y mucho menos soltarlos por allí? No podía ser.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia ellos, una cabellera blanca sobresalía del dragón azabache. Una mujer hermosa, de pelo plateado, ojos violetas y piel albina volaba encima de uno de ellos. Draco no sabía si escapar, gritar o seguir el rumbo de aquellos dragones. Hasta que vio como empezaban a posarse los tres algo cerca de donde Draco se encontraba. En un impulso, corrió a esconderse detrás de una roca. La mujer de ojos violeta se bajó y se acercó a la cara del dragón azabache. Le rozó las escamas y le dijo unas palabras que Draco no entendió y el dragón echó a volar mientras los otros dos lo seguían. Draco, mirando a los dragones volar, la chica se giró y caminó hacia él. Draco, en un impulso, sacó la varita. Cuando la mujer se puso delante de él dijo:

-¿ _Skoroso jemēle brōzā?_ \- la mujer se mantenía firme. Draco no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Oye! ¡Aléjese de mi! ¡Estoy armado! - gritó, asustado.

\- Oh, ¿hablas lengua común? - preguntó la chica, ya entendía lo que decía.

-¡Sí!

-¿Quién eres?

-M-mi nombre es D-Draco Malfoy.- dijo, temeroso.

\- ¿Malfoy? No reconozco esa casa. ¿Quién es vuestro padre?

-Su nombre es Lucius Malfoy.

-No sé quién es...

-Bueno, somos una casa muy pequeña, es normal que no la conozcáis- dijo, improvisando.- ¿Quién es usted?

-¿Yo? soy Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen, para vos, Su Majestad de Rocadragón, ahora.- dijo, orgullosa.

-Bien, Su Majestad. Verá, yo provengo de otro lugar muy lejano...

-¿De cuál?

-Hmm, no lo conocéis, me temo- dijo, intranquilo.

-Bueno, ni siquiera reconocí vuestra casa, así que dudo que reconozca su territorio.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-¿No lo sabéis? ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí, Draco de la casa Malfoy?

-Verá, mi barco naufragó y..- tragó saliva.- Mi equipo me abandonó y llegué a parar aquí, Su Majestad. Su rostro se tornó en preocupación.

-¿Hay algo que pueda yo hacer? ¿Daros alimento, ropa...? Para que podáis seguir vuestro viaje a dónde sea que os dirigís.

-Pues, estoy buscando a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Su nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall, fue una de mis compañeras en el barco en el que zarpábamos.

-Es un nombre muy extraño, sin duda... ¿Cómo se llama al lugar a dónde os dirigíais?

-Para empezar, no tenemos rumbo, todavía. Buscábamos a una persona y ni sabemos quién es.

-No tenéis mucha información, eso está claro.

-Es más por qué mi equipo era un inútil.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde se encuentra vuestro equipo ahora?

-Sí, les recomendé que vayan al norte.

-¿Dónde naufragasteis vos y vuestro equipo?

-En Desembarco del Rey, yo decidí dirigirme al este así que les dije que ir al norte, mejor.

-Os recomiendo que os vayáis, puedo daros algo, no mucho, tampoco un sitio donde dormir, ni siquiera temporalmente.

-Bueno...- dijo Draco, pero Daenerys Targaryen lo interrumpió.

-Como no conozco vuestra casa, se lo preguntaré a mi fiel consejero. Seguidme.

-B-bueno, está bien, supongo - Draco tragó saliva. Dudó que pudiera salir de este aprieto, Si se daban cuenta de que no era de ninguna de esas casas que dicen, estaba perdido y dudarían. Conociendo la crueldad de la edad media ¿que le harían si se llegan a enterar...?

Cruzaron varias rocas hasta llegar a un castillo enorme, que parecía en ruinas, con cascadas a su alrededor y estatuas de dragones algo rotas.

Al cruzar por la gran puerta, todo era muy silencioso y oscuro. Vieron a un enano con la cara deforme, una cicatriz le cruzaba toda la cara, era un enano. Tenía un ojo de cada color, uno negro y otro verde y un pelo rubio dorado. Tenía un traje con un león dorado en un campo rojo.

"¿Un Gryffindor?" preguntó con burla desde sus adentros.

-Tyrion Lannister.- dijo Daenerys yendo hacia él.

-Su Majestad.- se arrodilló ante ella.- ¿Quién es este invitado?

-Dice llamarse Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy.- dijo ella.

-¿Malfoy? Nunca había oído ese nombre. ¿Es una casa muy pequeña o muy nueva?

-M-muy pequeña, eh, ser Tyrion.- dijo Draco, preocupado.

-Mi señor.- corrigió Tyrion Lannister.- "Ser" se utiliza para los caballeros. Yo no soy un caballero.- echó una risita y bebió un gran trago de vino.

-Dice haber naufragado, Tyrion.- comenzó Daenerys.- En Desembarco. Dice que sus compañeros fueron al norte y el fue aquí, al este, mientras que una de sus compañeras se perdió y no sabe dónde está. Dice buscar a una persona, ni siquiera sabe quién es o dónde se puede encontrar.

-Eso es extraño. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Tyrion.

-15.- le contestó.

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman todos tus compañeros? Cuéntame todo lo que sepas.- dijo Tyrion.

-Mis compañeros se llaman: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger.- está última la escupió con irritación.- Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter.

-Son unos nombres muy extraños, no reconozco ninguno de sus apellidos. Debéis de ser extranjeros.- dijo Tyrion.

\- Bien, seré sincero...No venimos de los Siete Reinos.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Daenerys.

-No hay ningún otro lugar que no sean los Siete, chico.- dijo Tyrion.

-Nosotros... venimos de otro mundo. Somos magos.

-¿Brujería?.- repitió Daenerys, sorprendida.

-Interesante...- dijo Tyrion, mirándolo fijamente.

-En este mundo es más futurista.- dijo.- somos magos y podemos hacer magia, se abrió un extraño portal por artes oscuras y hemos venido a descubrir quién lo ha abierto.- tragó saliva.- me peleé con mi equipo y me fui al este y ellos al norte. La mujer que decía que se había perdido, era la adulta del grupo. Sin ella estamos en completo peligro, no quiero saber que les habrá pasado a ellos.

-Todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Cómo podemos creerte?.- dijo Daenerys.

-Una demostración.- dijo Draco.- de magia.

-Adelante.- dijo Tyrion.

Draco sacó su varita, dispuesto a utilizar algún hechizo.

-¡Aguamenti!.- de la punta de la varita salió un chorro de agua potable que llenó una copa vacía. Daenerys gritó, de sorpresa y Tyrion abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡El chico dice la verdad! ¡Brujería!.- exclamó Daenerys.- Pero ¿cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad y no te han enviado los Lannister para matarme?

-¿Los Lannister?.- preguntó Draco sin comprender.- Ah, conocí a la reina: Cersei Lannister.

-Mi querida hermana... .- dijo Tyrion, aún sorprendido.- ¿Que os dijo?

-Directamente no nos creyó a ninguno y nos echó...

-Explícanos más a fondo el tema.- ordenó Tyrion.

-Vale...- Draco les explicó sobre Hogwarts, el mundo mágico y futurista del que venía y sobre Voldemort, los mortífagos. Algunas cosas no se las creyeron, tuvo que hacer demostraciones para que sepan que era verdad. Explicó que necesitaba la ayuda de una poderosa reina para reencontrar a su profesora Minerva y con ella encontrar al mortífago o persona que estaba detrás de esto (no quería reencontrarse con el grupo de compañeros que ahora estaban en el norte) Daenerys se ofreció para ayudar y Tyrion Lannister también. Daenerys dejó a una persona de confianza reinando Rocadragón para que esta se hiciera cargo en persona de este problema, ya que, como dijeron, como reina que es, quería ayudarlos. No cogieron un ejército, teniendo la magia de Draco. Aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro, quería alardear de poder así que lo dejó así. Ellos estaban en Westeros (Poniente) en Rocadragón, según explicaba Daenerys y Tyrion sobre su mundo. Explicaron el tema de que había diferentes casas y sus territorios y que era un mundo igual de peligroso que uno reinado por Voldemort. Solo que allí todos eran Voldemort. Daenerys explicó más a fondo el tema de los reyes. Ella dijo que lo que ellos hacían era un juego, más que nada, un juego mortal llamado el **juego de tronos** , en el que, según decían, **solo podías ganar, o morir, sin término medio.** A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío al oír eso y se preguntó que harían sus compañeros en el norte. Tyrion Lannister explicó que ahí reinaban los Stark, que estarían en buenas manos. Y Daenerys contó, también, que ella jugaba el juego de tronos por el trono de hierro. O sea, la corona, el reinado de los Siete. Draco buscaría a Mcgonagall y juntos encontrarían a la persona detrás de todo esto sin ayuda de esos "asquerosos Potter y sus amigos" a palabras textuales de Draco.


	7. Capítulo siete: Jon Snow

**Jon Snow**

Sansa y Jon se encontraban en Winterfell. La muchacha pelirroja se encontraba en su habitación y Jon afuera, que, desde aquel ciervo que vio, solo podía pensar en lo mismo.

Ver la nieve caer en las torres de Winterfell le traía muchos recuerdos del pasado. Una cosa era estar en el Castillo Negro, viendo como la nieve cae en torres ennegrecidas y rotas. Desde la torre en la que se encontraba, podía imaginarse a Bran escalando y saltando.

Iba a entrar dentro del castillo a sus aposentos, en cuanto vio seis figuras moverse en las puertas del castillo. Parecían tocar a la puerta.

-¡Abran las puertas!.- gritó Jon a los guardias que estaban en la entrada. Estos asintieron y tiraron para abrir la puerta.

De ella pasaron seis chicos. Una mujer pelirroja, otra rubia, un hombre moreno, otro pelirrojo, también, una chica de pelo castaño y otro con el pelo avellana oscuro.

Jon bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de torre en la que se encontraba. Los seis chicos miraron, fascinados, cada rincón de Winterfell.

-¿Que os trae a Winterfell?

-Hmm, verá... nosotros venimos de un lugar llamado Desembarco Del Rey.- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.- nos dirigimos al norte y acabamos aquí.

-¿Con que propósito?.- preguntó Jon, con recelo. Podrían ser enviados de los Lannister o alguna casa enemiga. No permitiría que a Sansa le ocurriera nada en su presencia.

-Éramos un equipo.- siguió la chica castaña.- perdimos a una y otro se fue al este.

-¿Qué queréis?

\- No estamos seguros.- dijo un chico pelirrojo.

\- Será mejor que entréis al castillo.- dijo Jon.

Jon les guió a una sala con una mesa enorme y un trono en el que Jon se sentó. Todos los demás chicos se sentaron en las sillas que la rodeaban. Sansa entró rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Jon.

-¿Quiénes son?.- le preguntó Sansa a Jon.

-No lo sé.- Jon levantó la voz para que los chicos le oyeran. -Para empezar ¿cuáles son vuestros nombres?

-Yo soy.. Harry Potter.- dijo el chico de gafas.- estos son Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom... Su Majestad .- esto último pareció decirlo como si se le hubiera olvidado.

-Mi nombre es Jon Snow. Rey de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte.- dijo Jon.- Y ella, es Sansa Stark, mi mano derecha.

Los chicos se miraron, preocupados y susurraron entre ellos algunas palabras que no se oyeron. Sansa y Jon se miraron, extrañados.

-Aún tenemos preguntas.- dijo Sansa.- No sabemos casi nada de vosotros.- la chica suspiró y dijo.- No sabemos si sois de fiar.- paró un momento y continuó.- Dijisteis que venís de Desembarco del Rey ¿no?.- los chicos asintieron.- Pero, ¿es vuestra ciudad natal? ¿venís de otro lugar?

-No.- comenzó el chico que se hacía llamar Harry.- nosotros..- parecía que le era difícil explicarlo.- por decirlo así, no somos de los Siete Reinos...

Sansa y Jon se miraron, incrédulos, volvieron a fijar la vista en ellos.

-Eso no es posible... tendríais que ser de otro universo para que no seáis de los Siete.- dijo Sansa, como si fuera obvio.

-Deja que se expliquen.- dijo Jon.

-Verán...- dijo la chica llamada Hermione.- no somos de este mundo.

Sansa y Jon intercambiaron miradas, ahora de confusión absoluta. A Jon se le pasó por la cabeza aquel ciervo.

-¿Qué...?.- Sansa no podía ni hablar, estaba atónita.

-Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Qué mundo es ese que decís? Y si es así ¿cómo habéis llegado aquí?

-Venimos de un mundo .. de magia.- dijo el chico que contestaba al nombre de Ronald.

-¿Magia? ¿Habláis de hechicería?.- dijo Sansa, aún sin creerse sus palabras.

-Sí.- dijo Harry Potter.- pero esta magia tiene más posibilidades que cualquier otra y es un mundo futurista.

-¿Futurista?.- Jon estaba extrañado, pero solo podía pensar en aquel ciervo.

-Sí.- asintió Harry.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso?- preguntó Sansa.

-Veréis... yo hice un hechizo.- siguió Harry- que consiste en crear un animal. Era un ciervo.- Jon abrió mucho los ojos.- Se atrapó en este lugar, técnicamente ya debería haber desaparecido al haber conectado conmigo.

-¡Yo vi ese ciervo!- exclamó Jon. Sansa lo miró.

-¿En serio?.- explotó Sansa, sorprendida.

-Pero no es un ciervo normal.- dijo Ginny.

-Sí.- continuó Harry.- era de color azul celeste. Brilla mucho, al estar hecho con magia, claro.

-¡Si, lo he visto! .- dijo Jon.- en cuanto me acerqué, desapareció, no sabía que era cuando lo vi.

Jon sintió que todo tenía sentido. Ahora sabía lo de aquel ciervo.

-¿En qué consiste el hechizo del ciervo que dice Jon?.- preguntó Sansa.

-Eso se llama un patronum.- explicó Harry.- concentras toda tu felicidad y de ahí sale un animal que la represente. El mio es un ciervo.

Todos los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

-¿Que buscáis en este mundo?.- preguntó Jon.- ¿Para que estáis aquí?

Le explicaron la historia de Hogwarts sobre Voldemort y que el portal había sido abierto con magia negra. Explicaron que debían irse en tres días para después cerrar el portal para que no cause daño ya que Dumbledore, su director, había puesto un hechizo para que el portal no haga daño mientras esté abierto. Que están aquí para detener a quién abrió este portal y conocer sus razones. Creen que fue alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort y aunque fuera así, no saben con que fin abrieron este mundo especialmente para él. Tampoco sabían si de verdad eran mortífagos.

Jon les explicó también el mundo en el que vivían. Les explicó todo lo que sabía sobre los Siete Reinos, las familias, las casas, los acontecimientos que ocurrieron a lo largo y sobre los caminantes blancos. Gritaron de horror al oír sobre ellos.

Jon les dio sitio para dormir y estos les enseñaron sobre su magia. Al darse cuenta de su poder y toda su historia, Jon decidió ayudarlos personalmente. Jon decidió traerse a Ser Davos como caballero real y a Tormund, uno de sus grandes amigos, el que era algo así como el líder de los salvajes. Con la magia de los chicos y lo fuertes que eran Jon y sus dos fieles amigos servirían para ayudar a Harry y sus amigos a reencontrarse con Minerva Mcgonagall y aquel amigo que los abandonó y ayudarlos a saber quién estaba detrás de esto.

No sabían a donde dirigirse, por lo que intentaron guiarse por los hechizos de los jóvenes, Jon pensó que algún hechizo debería servir para encontrar a aquella mujer.


	8. Capítulo ocho: El MuroArya Stark

**Más allá del Muro...**

Los tres vigilantes iban Más allá del Muro. Habían encontrado restos de cadáveres de Salvajes y hogueras. Los "Otros" podían haberlo hecho. Los salvajes no se matan entre ellos, claro que no, pero son libres de hacerlo.

De repente, se oyó un:

 _Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Era el aviso para la Guardia.

-Un aviso es que los compañeros han vuelto.- dijo uno.

Se oyó otro.

 _Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

-Dos son salvajes.- dijo otro. Todos sacaron sus espadas, esperando y protegiéndose las espaldas.

Pero no había salvajes.

 _Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

-Tres son...

-...Caminantes Blancos...

-¡CORREEEED!- gritó uno con toda la fuerza que su garganta se pudo permitir. Los tres empezaron a correr hacia donde recordaban que quedaba el Muro. Todo se nubló, hacía más frío y empezó una fuerte ventisca. No se veía más que sus trajes de negro. Se tapaban la cara con la mano para que la nieve no le entraran en lo ojos. Iban contra el viento invernal y por ello les lloraban los ojos por el frío que entraba. Después lloraban de desesperación en cuanto la nieve les cortaba prácticamente el paso y les dolía el pecho de tanto correr. Las lágrimas se les congelaban en las mejillas.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el más fuerte de todos se cayó por el peso que llevaba. Uno de ellos intentó rescatarlo pero se fue corriendo al ver que los Caminantes esperaban a lo lejos.

-¡NO MIRES ATRÁS!.- le gritó con dificultad por la tormenta de nieve.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oyeron un grito desgarrador. El de su compañero. Intentó mirar al menos, un poco atrás. Solo vio sombras que se movían por la ventisca con agilidad y que parte de la nieve estaba rojiza.

Cuando quiso mirar a su compañero, este ya no estaba. Miró a la derecha, pero ahí tampoco estaba. Se giró y vio el cuerpo de su amigo. Fue hacia él para ver si se había caído.

Giró su cabeza, pero no estaba vivo. Su cuello estaba cortado y sangraba mucho. Soltó un grito y se fue corriendo nuevamente.

Corría y corría sin mirar atrás hasta el punto de no saber ni dónde se encontraba. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Horas, minutos, segundos... daba igual... él moriría aquí. Lo sabía.

Se dirigió a un árbol gordo que vio. Uno en mitad de la nieve. Se escondió detrás. Ahí pudo relajarse un poco y dejar de sentir miedo y sentir dolor. Se le habían congelado las lágrimas y los mocos. No sentía nada, solo las piernas que a lo mejor seguían moviéndose. Tosió un poco en la mano y vio sangre. Tosió y tosió hasta, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. No sabía cuándo ni quién se lo había hecho. Estaba tan congelado que no podía sentir ni el dolor de la cuchilla ni de la sangre brotando por su traje negro.

Se levantó rápidamente. Miró a todos los lados del lugar. ¿El caminante que los perseguía hace un momento... se había ido?

Miró nuevamente por todos lados. La ventisca parecía calmada. Corrió hacia donde estaba el Muro pensando decirlo al Lord Comandante lo que había sufrido. Un ataque de Caminantes.

Caminando, se tropezó con lo que parecía una roca o algo. Se levantó rápidamente.

Era una especie de roca en la que habían tallado un dibujo o escritura.

La miró de reojo: era una roca normal y corriente, eso sí, estaba congelada, como cualquier cosa de allí. Era un símbolo que nunca había visto.

Consistía en una calavera y que de su ojo sobresalía una serpiente.

Se la guardó en el cinturón del traje y regresaría al Muro.

Esa piedra, estaba claro que la había tallado un humano. ¿Sería algo de los salvajes? ¿De los primeros hombres? ¿Sería algún tipo de escritura por dibujos? No tenía idea. Era un dibujo siniestro. No entendía por que se encontraba allí, en territorio de Caminantes Blancos.

Cuando vio un gran Muro a la lejanía, estaba a punto de revolcarse contra él. No le daba más alegría haber llegado al fin allí. Pensó que sería su fin.

Las puertas se abrieron del Castillo Negro. Todos se reunieron a donde este se encontraba. El Lord Comandante fue primero en decir algo.

\- ¿Dónde están tus compañeros, cuervo?.- preguntó el Lord.

\- Caminantes, lord Comandante.

\- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el cinturón de tu traje?.- El cuervo sacó de su cinturón aquella piedra tallada y se la mostró.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- No lo sé, lord Comandante. Lo encontré mientras escapaba y pareció que ha sido tallado por Salvajes o los Primeros Hombres.

\- No... estoy seguro de que no. Nunca he visto esto en toda la historia de los Primeros Hombres, y me la sé muy bien. He matado muchos Salvajes y he conocido muchos, también. Eso no es de ninguno de ellos.

\- ¿Entonces?.- el cuervo se mostró extrañado.

\- No lo sé... - el Comandante cogió la piedra y la observó.- Parece un símbolo maligno. Deberíamos avisar a Jon de esto.

\- ¿Estáis seguro?.- preguntó, preocupado de que fuera algo tan raro como para llevarlo al rey.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Esto es muy inusual.- dijo, mientras iba a por un caballo y unos cuántos hombres para partir a Winterfell.

 **Arya**

Había llegado a Winterfell... su hogar. El invierno estaba aquí, las partes que eran verdes, ahora eran blancas. Los troncos de los árboles, ahora estaban cubiertos de escarcha. A mitad de camino se puso a pensar en todo lo que había oído. Sansa se encontraba con Jon, que ahora era rey en el norte. Pensar solo el hecho de que podría reencontrase con sus hermanos que se le revolvía el estómago.

Andaba a caballo con ropas de invierno, ya. A lo lejos, vio tres figuras negras. Tres personas que iban también a caballo. Cuando se acercaron, Arya reconoció que eran miembros de la Guardia de la Noche. Estos no la vieron, ella pudo ver como se dirigían a Winterfell, también.

Arya no se retrasó y les siguió el paso a caballo.

Al ver Winterfell, Arya sintió ganas de aferrarse a cada torre de allí y llorar. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba, tenía los ojos secos. Los miembros de la Guardia la vieron detrás y se pararon. Uno se bajó del caballo y se dirigió a donde Arya.

\- ¿Quién eres, muchacha? -preguntó este.

\- Yo... vengo a ver a mis hermanos: Jon Snow y Sansa Stark.- dijo Arya.

\- ¿Te crees Arya Stark?

\- Soy Arya Stark .- le corrigió.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, acompáñanos y te llevaremos a Snow. Él sabrá si eres Arya Stark o no.

Arya no dijo nada y los siguió. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron. Arya la última. Solo fue ver su casa y ya quería tirarse al suelo a llorar todas las pérdidas que habían sufrido para después llorar de alegría, para que después de tanto tiempo, al fin estar en casa.

Miró cada rincón, no había cambiado nada, solo hacía más frío y la nieve era más presente.

Los estandartes del lobo huargo colgados en las paredes de roca le hicieron saltarse las lágrimas. Recordar la primera vez que llegó Cersei Lannister y Robert Baratheon por esa misma puerta. Ahí fue cuando se rompió todo.

Los tres miembros y Arya pasaron al salón de Winterfell, dentro del castillo.

Arya encontró algo que no se esperaba encontrar: Sansa y Jon estaban delante de seis chicos, aproximadamente.

Pero Arya los ignoró, les daba igual.

Vio a Sansa, más hermosa que nunca, había crecido mucho. Jon había cambiado su look a una coleta en lugar de llevarlo suelto.

Arya solo fue correr hacia ellos, dispuesta a abrazarlos incluso sabiendo que había seis personas desconocidas allí.

Abrazó a Sansa con tanta fuerza como si fuera agua que se le escaparía de las manos, y a Jon también.

-¿Arya?.- dijo Sansa, con la voz más incrédula que le había oído nunca. Arya dejó de abrazarla y la miró.- Oh.- Sansa puso una mano en su mejilla.- Arya...- Sansa no parecía tener palabras, solo su nombre. Los seis chicos miraban sin entender nada.

Jon no decía nada, solo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados a Arya, Sansa se unió a un abrazo de tres.

Sansa y Arya no lo evitaron y unas cuantas lágrimas les empaparon sus rostros.

Arya se soltó y solo pudo decir una cosa:

\- ¿Quiénes son estas personas? - preguntó Arya señalando a los seis muchachos que los miraban.

\- Estos son .- continuó Jon.- Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Ron Weasley.

Todos saludaron.

Jon y Sansa le contaron a Arya todo lo que había pasado y contado estos seis chicos.

\- Arya .- llamó Harry.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Tu recuerdas haber visto a Mcgongall?- preguntó.

\- No, lo siento. Aunque la hubiera visto, dudo que me haya fijado lo suficiente.- dijo Arya.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

\- ¿Sabes a dónde habrá ido nuestro otro compañero?

\- No, tampoco, según me habéis dicho, fue al este. Deduzco que habrá ido a Rocadragón. Lo que tengo entendido es que es el territorio ya Targaryen.

\- ¿Targaryen? .- preguntó Ginny, confusa.

\- Una de las familias de los Siete Reinos.- explicó Arya.- Rocadragón es su territorio, aunque anteriormente los Baratheon lo tenían conquistado. Ahora la reina Daenerys Targaryen lo ha vuelto ha conquistar, creo haber oído.

\- ¿Daenerys... Targaryen? .- preguntaron todos, más confusos que antes.

\- Daenerys es conocida por tener tres grandes dragones y muchos ejércitos que posee.-explicó Jon.- Quiere conquistar el trono de hierro.-suspiró.- Cree que ella es la legítima heredera del trono porque al morir su padre, el que antes era rey, y al morir sus dos hermanos. Ella es la que queda.

\- ¿Y lo es? .- preguntó Hermione.

\- Técnicamente, todos podrían ser herederos si lo ves de ese modo.- dijo Sansa.- en un principio, da igual quien sea o no el heredero. El trono se pelea, no se discute. Sería tarea imposible poner a todos los que quieren ese trono en una sola sala sin que se maten. Es lo que tiene este sucio juego.

\- Pero los reyes no son los que importan -dijo Jon.

\- ¿Entonces...? - preguntó Ron, confundido.

\- El invierno está aquí, Ronald Weasley .- suspiró Jon .- Los muertos están con él. Nadie puede pararlos. Ni los reyes sureños, ni los pueblos libres, ni la guardia de la noche. Ni siquiera los Siete Reinos enteros.

Todo se silenció durante unos segundos.

\- Los caminantes blancos, exactamente... ¿Qué son? .- preguntó una curiosa, más que asustada, Luna.

-No son nada bonito, créeme.- dijo Jon, sarcástico.- Luché contra ellos. Es difícil matarlos, se necesitan un material especial. Por el momento el acero valyrio y el vidriagón es lo único que sirve. Son gente muerta.

\- ¿Como...zombies?.- preguntó Neville.

-Sí, más o menos.-explicó Jon.- Solo que estos parecen estar hechos de hielo. Sobretodo porque cuando consigues matar uno parecen convertirse en pequeños trozos de escarcha.

-¿Y cuándo llegue el momento en el que ... los caminantes lleguen... que ocurrirá?- preguntó Harry. Todos miraron a Jon buscando la respuesta.

 **-Espero que el Muro sea lo suficientemente alto.**


	9. Capítulo nueve: Jon Snow

**Jon Snow**

Entre lo que le habían dicho aquellos adolescentes magos, la llegada de Arya, sus trabajos como Guardián de Norte y el invierno, la cabeza de Jon daba vueltas. Se dijo a sí mismo que debería descansar ya que necesitaba dormir un poco.

A pesar de que sus adentros suplicaban un descanso, Jon salió afuera del castillo donde le había dicho Arya que tres miembros de la guardia le esperaban.

\- ¿Qué es la Guardia de la noche? -preguntó Hermione.

\- La Guardia de la Noche es una orden cuya misión es la defensa del Muro, la inmensa fortificación que sirve de frontera norte a los Siete Reinos, y proteger a los Siete Reinos de lo que existe más allá del Muro.-explicó Jon.- La fundación de la Guardia data de la edad de los héroes, época en la que los Otros fueron desterrados. Yo serví en ella como lord Comandante. No te puedes casar, engendrar hijos o llevar coronas. Es un juramento que se hace.

\- ¿Cómo son sus miembros? -preguntó Harry.

-La Guardia de la Noche se divide en tres grupos principales: exploradores, constructores y mayordomos.-explicó.- Todos deben obediencia al Lord Comandante y cada grupo es guiado por un oficial, el Primer Explorador, Primer Constructor y Primer Mayordomo, respectivamente. Estos oficiales son nombrados por el Lord Comandante.

\- ¿Que hace cada grupo? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Los Exploradores es la orden militar.- contó Jon.- se encarga de proteger El Muro y de cruzarlo para enfrentarse a enemigos de la Guardia. Los constructores mantienen y reparan el Muro, añadiendo y prensado capas de hielo para reponer la perdida durante los deshielos. Después los mayordomos se encargan del día a día de la Guardia, son criados de los oficiales superiores, cocineros, encargados de los cuervos, contables, caballerizos, marineros, comerciantes, cazadores, granjeros, sastres, herreros, entre otros. Después están los Reclutadores que no es un grupo en sí sino un grupo de hermanos que viaja por los Siete Reinos en busca de criminales destinados al Muro y reclutas voluntarios. No hace falta preparación ni iniciación.

\- Entiendo .- dijo Hermione.

\- ¿A qué llaman "los Otros"? - preguntó Neville mientras pasaban de una torre de Winterfell a otra.

\- Una forma de llamar a los Caminantes Blancos. Es lo mismo cuándo decís Voldemort.

\- ¡No digas ese nombre, por favor! - gritó Ron, suplicando.

\- Está bien... Pues ocurre lo mismo con quién-vosotros-sabéis.- dijo Jon.

\- ¿Quién es el Rey de la Noche? - preguntó Hermione. Jon se paró en seco. Todos lo miraron, extrañados.

\- ¿El rey de la noche? - repitió Ron, confuso.

\- ¿Dónde habéis oído ese nombre? - preguntó Jon, girándose.

\- Lo leí en los libros de los Siete Reinos .- dijo Hermione .- Lo leí en la biblioteca de Winterfell.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en otro mundo no puedes evitar ir a la biblioteca? - se quejó Ron, el cual recibió una colleja por parte de Ginny y Hermione.

\- Os contaré todo lo que sé sobre ese... ser.- dijo Jon, todos le miraron, esperando a que hablara.- Según las historias, El Rey de la noche fue un Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la noche. Descrito como un temerario guerrero que se enamoró de una mujer "con piel blanca como la luna y ojos como estrellas azules... su piel fría como hielo" Descrita como un Otro. Habiéndola llevado al Fuerte de la Noche, la proclamó como Reina y gobernaron por trece años, con los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche convertidos en su ejército personal, sujetos al control mental de su Reina gracias a extraños sortilegios. El Rey de la Noche fue derrotado por el Rey en el Norte, Brandon el Rompedor, su propio hermano según las historias, y por Joramun del Pueblo Libre, el Rey-Más-Allá-del-Muro. Luego de la derrota del Rey de la Noche, se descubrió que estuvo realizando sacrificios a los Otros, se destruyeron todos los documentos relativos al Rey de la Noche y hasta su nombre cayó en el olvido.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Jon, se fue a ver aquellos hombres de la Guardia que debían estar esperándolo.

Sin rodeos, llegó a donde estaban aquellos hombres vestidos de negro.

-Jon... - dijo el Lord Comandante.

-Lord Comandante.- saludó Jon.

-Hemos encontrado una roca... está tallada de una forma muy extraña... no sabemos que es...pensamos que tu podrías ayudarnos en esto.- dijo.

\- Dejadme verla..- le dieron una roca con una calavera y una serpiente traspasándola.- Harry Potter.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Jon? - dijo Hermione, mientras Harry se acercaba a verla.

\- ¿Sabes que es, Harry?- preguntó.

\- O-oh... Si... - dijo Harry, preocupado.- Es la marca tenebrosa. Es la marca de los mortífagos.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó Ron. Todos se acercaron a ver aquella roca.

\- Sí, me temo que es la marca tenebrosa .- gritó Hermione, horrorizada.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado eso allí? - preguntó Ginny.

\- ¡Lord Comandante! ¿Dónde encontraron esto?- preguntó Jon al lord.

\- Más allá del Muro.- contestó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo? - exclamó Harry.

\- A un miembro lo empezaron a perseguir caminantes y se tropezó con esa piedra.- dijo.

\- Eso quiere decir que hay mortífagos por aquí... - observó Ginny- Pero... ¿las marcas tenebrosas no las llevan tatuadas en el brazo? ¿por qué está en una roca?

\- No tengo ni idea - dijo Harry.

\- Habrá que descubrirlo ¿no? - dijo Hermione.

\- Sí... no tenemos a Mcgonagall, no sabemos dónde está y a saber a dónde fue a parar Malfoy - dijo Harry.

\- ¡La profesora desaparece, estamos atrapados en un mundo mágico con solo dos días para poder atrapar a quién ha abierto el portal, encontramos una marca mortífaga pero en una roca, puede estar quién-vosotros-sabéis aquí...! - dijo Ron, desesperado, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Ron, tranquilo! Vamos a solucionar todo esto.

\- Si queremos encontrar a tu profesora, tu compañero y también al mortífago que abrió el portal a nuestro mundo, necesitaremos ayuda.- dijo Jon.

\- ¿A quién acudiremos?- preguntó Harry. Jon suspiró

\- Aún no lo sé.- reconoció.- necesitaremos una especie de alianza con otro rey...

\- ... o reina.- dijo Arya, quién había aparecido detrás.- Si necesitáis ayuda para encontrar una alianza, contad conmigo, Sansa se podrá quedar en Winterfell.

\- Está bien.- dijo Harry.- Aún tendremos que buscar a que rey o reina acudir...

\- ¿Y con la reina de los Siete? - propuso Luna.- Cersei Lannister.

\- ¡No! ¡Ella no! - exclamó Jon, irritado.- ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que nos hizo? Cersei queda descartada. Descartemos a los Lannister por el momento.

\- Además, ¿no visteis como nos trató cuando buscamos de su ayuda? - dijo Ron.

\- Jon - llamó Harry.- ¿No dijiste que había una reina en Rocadragón ahora mismo? Danerys Tagaryen.

\- Daenerys Targaryen.- corrigió Jon.- Y sí, podría valer...aunque, tendríamos que pasar de norte a este. Se tardan meses en cruzar.

\- ¿A caso lo has olvidado, Jon Snow? - dijo Hermione.- Somos magos.

\- Sí.- Harry asintió.- Hay un poder que es la aparición. Es algo tan simple como aparecer en el lugar que tu desees.

\- ¿Cómo nos llevaréis a Arya y a mi? O si conseguimos que Daenerys Targaryen se alíe a nosotros.

\- Simplemente debéis sujetaros a nosotros y desapareceréis juntos. Aunque, os aviso, la experiencia no es agradable.- dijo Hermione.

\- Puedo aguantarlo .- dijo Arya. Jon asintió también.

\- Entonces... vamos.- dijo Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Jon y Arya estaban dispuestos a desaparecerse para ir a Rocadragón a formar una alianza con la Madre de Dragones. Jon les explicó sobre esta y sus dragones. Luna estaba emocionada por verlos, aunque Ron no mucho.


End file.
